Amu The Assassin
by BlaCkSnoW8
Summary: Amu is about to begin her new life in Tokyo with her father, and younger sister, but after an encounter with a mysterious man will life be as amu planned? a dark secret, 1 cute boy next door, and a hot player wats not to love? srry i suck at summaries


BlaCkSnoW8: Yo minna this is my VERY first fanfic so please go easy :3

Ikuto:Yo snowy this is an amuto right?

Amu:What ANOTHER amuto?

BlaCkSnoW8:OF COURSE! I would only write about amu and ikuto...getting it on~ hehehe

Ikuto: AND with that let the story begin~ Snowy doesnt own Shugo Chara :'( but enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I took in the smell of the warm summer air. It was a little humid for my taste, but F it. Here I was in the beautiful city of Tokyo, I guess I should really thank my dad for letting me stay with him while my mother Midori gets settled with her new husband (my old English teacher Nikaidou)

I was really excited since I havent ever been to the big city, see my mother and I are from Chiba a city outside, and closer to the sea. After my parents divorce when i was 9 my sister, Ami was taken by my photographer father and I was to go with my mom, its been 8 years now since i've seen Ami or my father. She must be 15 now, I hope she missed me as much as I missed her.

The train stopped with a sudden jerk sending me flying into this older man, who was just getting on the train.

"Ah Gomen, this train just suddenly stopped and-" As i lifted my head I saw a pair of deep violet or were they indigo eyes staring at me, they were so addicting to look at...

"Well it seems I have a young little suitor HAHAHA" I blushed a deep red and turned away, but then I heard this terrible cough coming from the older man which turned my attention back. Only then did i take in all his features.

His indigo eyes was slightly covered by an even darker shade of indigo tressels, which matched the color of his beard, He had only a few wrinkles showing that he was at least in his late 40's, he was dressed in a dark trench coat with dark dress pants, and dark shoes.

He began to cough harder, his hand hurrying to cover his mouth, and before I knew it he was rushing off the train.

"What the hell didn't he just get o-" i felt a light dampness on my shirt, it was warm, and when i looked down i could perfectly see a dark stain of blood on the chest area of my shirt it took me a while to realize it wasnt mine.

Before I knew it I was running out the train after the mystery man. I ended up running into the local park, somehow i had a feeling he couldn't have gotten that far. I turned left towards the houses nothing, then I turned right towards the playground nothing.

"Wait a- there there he is!" I would have passed him but his familiar hair was there behind the slide, or should I say laying weakly against it.

I ran towards him faster then I've ever ran, even faster then that time they had that sell at Hot Topic ( XD HOTTOPIC!)

"Hey are you ok?" I asked finally getting towards him, I could finally see that this man was indeed not in any condition to be out.

His arm was soaked with blood as he tried to stop the flow of blood from seeping out, his breathing was getting louder and louder. He looked up at me, at first his features showed surprise, but they slowly turned to a some what playful feature.

"Well it seems I have alittle stalker" Really? at a time like this?

"Listen we have to get you to a doctor" I said already slipping my hands around his body, ready to lift him up.

"No I dont..."

"You dont wh-" The man practically jumped up from his position, pulling me up in the process. He held me close to his side, and the I noticed him pulling something out of his coat pocket. A gun.

I felt my whole body freeze, this was it. I was gonna die a young VIRGIN!

"Come Out I know you're there!" Who was he talking to I was the only one here right?

First one, then two, soon five men were surrounding us each with a gun in their hands, pointed directly at my mystery man.

"Aruto aka Black cat were here because you're little company attempted to kill our boss Tsukasa, we already know you were the one who was hired by Easter to kill him so give up and I promise you and you're little whore will die a very painful death"

All the men chuckled at the mans joke, but and I weren't. We just stood there, well i did. seemed amused at this all, he pulled me behind him, and walked towards the dark men.

"That was very impressive that you're boss was able to track me down so fast, and even more impressive that you were able to get a good shot at me, but I'm willing to give you a very appealing deal"

"Dont make me laugh old man, ok whats you're deal" The first of the men to step out asked with a huge grin on his face, lowering his gun to show how confident he was at this moment.

"How bout you let us go and I'll give you guys 30 seconds to walk back to your cars" that made the men laugh even harder.

"Nah I like my idea better" The first man held his gun up and aimed it directly at me " And the first to go will be the whore"

I closed my eyes, hoping this would make the pain hurt less. It seemed like time had stopped as i waited for the gun to fire, but nothing came.

Then I felt something whizz by me, followed by the sound of a raspy voice screaming out in pain, then another whizz and there was silence.

I opened my eyes and began to analyze the seen in front of me. There was the man who held the gun towards me or rather his head just feet away from me.

"ASSASSINS ASSASSINS! RETREAT!" The remaining four men ran back tripping over each other in the process, before completely vanishing form my sight.

My legs finally gave up, i fell to the floor the strange thing was i wasn't afraid anymore, or freaked out by the head facing my way instead I felt only relief. Two pairs of Feet then appeared in front my gaze.

"See I told you dad she cant do this, and even if she did let the 'rush' happen I wouldn't let her" the assassin to my right explained.

"Sparrow we need her, and you'll be with her every step of the way! Plus you're younger then Amu and look how well you did" The assassin to my left put in. They both knelt down infront of me, before pulling off their masks.

"Dad?" My father who was on my left smiled at me before helping me stand up, then pulling me into his arms.

"Amu it really has been a long time huh?" He still looked the same the brown spikey hair, the matching brown eyes, and that quirky smile plastered on his face aswell.

"Hey! I'm here too" I turned back to the other looked really familiar to me. She had her light brown hair tied into a short pony tail, she had the same hazel eyes as me, but i still couldnt make out who she was. I think she knew too cause she turned really red, and puffed out her cheeks.

"I can't believe you dont even remember you're own sister" thats when it hit me.

"OMG! AMI!, but wait what the fuck is happening here? Assassins? and who the hell is ?"

They both looked at each other, they looked as if they were going to say something, but 's laugh stopped them.

"Ami how bout you tell Amu about everything while you're father fixes me up"

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?

* * *

><p>BlaCkSnoW8:I finished the first chapter! srry that ikutos not in it YET!<p>

Ikuto: it was pretty exciting, but u know wat would be even more exciting xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxx and xxxxxxxxxxxx!

Amu:IKUTO! you pervert!

BlaCkSnoW8:hehehehehe me and ikuto are pervert buddies ;)

Ikuto: hehehehehe yay perverts (high-fives snowy)

Amu: aaaahhhhhhhhhh!

BlaCkSnoW8: PLEAZ REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!~


End file.
